


Heart

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Heart

Heartbeats, slow and calm in sleep. 

Heartbeats, strong and steady, day or night, vigilant and dutiful.

Heartbeats, fast, hard, wild, when nothing but skin separates them. 

Magnus knows a hundred ways Alec’s heart beats, and he cannot say which one is his favourite.

Maybe it’s always the one he is listening to. 

Like now, skin on skin shiny with sweat, catching his breath with his head on Alec’s chest, Magnus listens to Alec’s rapid heartbeat slowly calming down. He can feel it against his cheek. 

“Magnus...”  
“Shhh.” Magnus rests his hand against Alec’s lips, a feather-light touch.  
“...what... what is it?” Alec whispers. Even in this whisper, Magnus can hear the frown that is forming on Alec’s face.  
“I’m listening to your heart,” he says, and he feels Alec relax again, the soft chuckle that escapes him grazing his finger. 

He can feel Alec wants to say something, so he relaxes as well, his cheek on Alec’s chest, the strong and steady heartbeat in his ears, against his skin. It flutters, that beloved heart, and it suddenly beats a little faster as Alec takes a shaky breath. 

“It beats only for you.”

Now Magnus’ heartbeat stumbles as well, and it picks up speed as he splays his hand across Alec’s skin. The heart under his hand and cheek is racing, as if trying to escape the chest that holds it. 

Magnus drops a kiss onto the skin above Alec’s heart and caresses the spot with his fingertips. 

“Shh,” he whispers, without opening his eyes, his fingers caressing the heart through Alec’s skin. “Stay safely inside.” His voice is soft, low, tender, filled with all the love he feels. “I shall take good care of you wherever you are.”

He feels Alec’s strong arms wrap around him, his fingers burying into Magnus’ hair. “I love you, Magnus.”  
“I love you too, Alexander.”

Magnus listens to Alec’s heart, as if it is this one that’s keeping him alive and not his own. And maybe... maybe it’s not that far from the truth.


End file.
